User blog:Wassboss/Link vs Legolas
Link ( legend of zelda series) vs Legolas ( Lord of the ring films) Who is deadliest Edges Elvish long knifes vs Master sword and shield: While legolas is very skilled with the elvish long knives link is just as skilled with the master sword plus his shield will protect him from legolas's strikes. Edge Master sword and shield Boomerang vs Eleven spear: The eleven spear has more killing power than the boomerang and can be used as both a long and short range weapon. Edgen Elven Spear Elevn bow vs Bow and arrows: Because both of these weapons are basicly the same i had to go for who was most skilled with a bow and arrow and that is legolas. Edge Elevn Bow Bombs vs Glamdring: The bombs explosion is very powerful and while the glamdring can be used more than once legolas's strikes will be blocked by links sheild where as the bombs can not be blocked: Edge Bombs Who. Is. Deadliest? Link Legolas Link is walking though a forest on the outskirts of Hyrule. Suddenly an arrow flies past his head. He looks around and sees a figure in the distance. Pulling out another arrow legolas aims for link’s head and fires. However link holds up his shield and deflects the arrow. Link then crouches behind his shield pulls out his own bow and sends a barrage of arrows at legolas. He manages to dodge most of them but he is struck on the hand and his bow is shattered. Legolas surprised by link’s archery skills pulls out his spear and heads down to face him. Link meanwhile is heading towards legolas’s position when a spear grazes his shoulder. He looks left and sees legolas elvish long knifes in hand glaring at him. Link reacting quickly pulls out his boomerang and throws it a legolas. Legolas slices it in half and then charges at link while link unsheathes the master sword and they start too duel. Neither can land a blow because link’s shield blocks legolas’s strikes and legolas easily dodges links slices. Eventually though legolas manages to pull the master sword out of link’s hand. He then kicks link down and begins to rapidly slice downwards battering link’s shield and preventing him from getting up. Link desperately tries to block legolas’s strikes but is grazed by many of the blows. Link decides to try and get the master sword back. He waits till legolas leaves himself open then lashes out with the shield knocking him back. He then pulls out a bomb and lights it before diving behind a large rock. Legolas regains his balance just in time to leap aside using his knives to protect his face. He is unharmed but his knives were shattered in the blast. Link meanwhile has regained the master sword and attempts a downward slice but legolas blocks it with the glamdring and they duel once again. This time however link cuts off legolas’s hand. Legolas barley has any time to react before link plunges the master sword into his chest. Link watches as legolas’s body falls to the floor and stabs him once more to make sure he is dead. He then drinks a potion, fully healing himself, and continues on his way. Winner Link Expert’s opinion While legolas was an amazing archer once link closed the distance his superior close range weapons helped him win. This round ends on Monday the 27th of december and next round is Darth bane ( Starwars) vs Skullduggery pleasent ( skullduggery pleasant books) Category:Blog posts